


Demise

by Amethystkitten, courtingthecourts, Suffering_Trashboats



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Coping, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, High School, Illusions, Kissing, Multi, Revenge, Superheroes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystkitten/pseuds/Amethystkitten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtingthecourts/pseuds/courtingthecourts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suffering_Trashboats/pseuds/Suffering_Trashboats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fear of death follows from the fear of life. One who lives fully is prepared to die at any time."</p><p>Volpina returns with deadly intentions and a spiral of events lead to the death of Paris' beloved hero, Ladybug. At the point of her death and for the days after each character must face their pain and learn to cope with grief while Volpina continues to haunt Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what my friends and I refer to as "The Ladybug Collab," written by myself and 3 other wonderful people. The story as you can see focuses on loss and grief I will add the co-authors of this lovely fic once archive approves their accounts. Nonetheless please enjoy.
> 
> Edit: I've added the co-authors whoohoo!

Marinette was pretty damn sure her day could not get any worse: A new akuma was terrorizing Paris, her commute to school was laden with misfortune in the form of a punctured umbrella, rain-soaked clothing, and a twisted ankle. Worst of all, Chloé Bourgeois was one step closer to stealing Adrien away from her. He had finally accepted her offer to dinner. Even if that wasn’t successful, she still had the new exchange student, Lila, to worry about. Even if Chloé wasn’t going to win Adrien over, Lila was still a threat.

Marinette held back her frustration as she called out for her transformation: “TIKKI TRANSFORMÉ MOI!”

In an instant, a light red glow engulfed her form. Her casual clothing quickly faded to reveal the iconic red and black spandex suit of her counterpart, Ladybug. She swung her yoyo, taking to the skies to reach the akumatized victim. The victim took the alias of “Newscaster”, she went around the city exposing some of the city’s greatest role models as evil and loading Parisians’ minds with traumatizing memories. This time, Ladybug was the alleged culprit on the list of people’s lives Newscaster had to ruin. Ladybug’s tussle with Lila over the importance of truth had been more of a petty argument, and Newscaster was obliged to show this much and more to the public.

The akuma victim roared as she charged towards Ladybug, but Ladybug quickly counter-attacked. Sliding under her outstretched arm, she kicked Newscaster in the back, causing her to fall to her stomach. The akuma was located in her microphone. Every word she spoke into it could be heard by all the world and everything she showed it could be seen. “Ah, a little bug. Such a small, insignificant, spoiled girl in her perfect world,” Newscaster laughed.

“What do you want?” growled Ladybug as she flung her yoyo towards her foe.

“You shouldn’t be attacking me, you wouldn’t want the city of Paris to know how bad a hero you really are, would you?” replied Newscaster. A violet mask appeared before her eyes as her controller encouraged her on.

“Yesssss! Yesss!” Rang Hawkmoth’s voice in the back of Newscaster’s mind.

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she jumped toward the akuma in an attempt to pull the akumatized object away, but with little success. “And what evidence do you have of this claim?” Ladybug challenged, trying to buy herself some time.

Newscaster smirked. “Just this little clip here,” she replied, holding out her phone. It was a video from the other week, or a compilation of videos, that is. There Ladybug was, interrogating Lila - she’d been more pompous than she had in a while before the girl ran off crying. It was only logical to assume she’d caused the girl’s akumatization. Another clip featured her slipping off her earrings, slowly giving into the akuma.

“See, Ladybug? You’re just a little teenager in spandex, nothing more!” Ladybug swung for the microphone again in desperation and missed;-it was too late. Newscaster was speaking into her microphone, “Parisians, Parisians, I’m about to show you what a ‘true’ hero Ladybug is.”

Ladybug swung her yoyo forward again grunting as Newscaster placed her cell phone in front of the mic, and the video became public in an instant. Ladybug turned to look and all her cheering fans’ smiles had turned to angry scowls. They hated her, and it was all this akuma's fault.

“Lucky Charm!” cried Ladybug in desperation, and in her hands landed a small, speaker-sized amp. “An amp?” She asked with curiosity. Ladybug looked around and smiled as she determined how to use the object. She faced it towards Newscaster’s microphone, causing excessive feedback. Newscaster grunted, dropping the mic as Ladybug grabbed it, snapping it in half. She then purified the akuma, but she felt no joy. When the akumatized victim had returned to her normal form, Nadja Chamack, Ladybug didn’t do her usual calm the victim and smile. Instead, she ran off in tears just as her transformation wore off, flopping onto her bed the minute she reached home. Marinette had been right, today had been the worst day ever.

  
***

The next few weeks passed slowly and painfully. School wasn’t that bad aside from watching Chloé try to flirt or whatever it was she had with Adrien. Lila, of course, was making her own advances on Adrien that Marinette failed to approve of.

But as Ladybug, god, that was when things went badly. She was ridiculed and attacked, and even the saved akumatized victims gave her looks of disgust. Ladybug would beg for forgiveness every time but to no avail. She was hated.

“Is being Ladybug even worth it anymore?” Marinette exhaustedly threw the blanket over herself, Tikki at her side. “Given the current circumstances, at least. On any other day, I’d say that this would be a great life with only a few drawbacks.”

Tikki sighed. “It’s up to you, Marinette. Whether you choose to continue on as Ladybug

“That’s the thing! I don’t know what decision’s the right one!” Marinette exclaimed, sinking into her pillow.

“I heard that Adrien’s still hardcore into Ladybug.” Tikki chirped, a smirk playing across her lips.

Marinette peeked out from underneath her pillow. “Really?”

“Mm-hmm!” Replied the Kwami, giving her an encouraging smile.

“You know, I think I can handle being Ladybug a little longer.”

These conversations with Tikki had been almost all Marinette depended on for motivation. Alya’s Ladyblog was the other major benefit. It’d still been going strong even after Newscaster’s blow to her reputation. Sometimes, Marinette would check on the Ladyblog if she really needed a boost, and she’d walk out of the house with her head held high.  
This time her joy was short lived as she noticed Lila flirting with Adrien by his locker. That’s when things went too far and she kissed him.Or she tried to, but Adrien pulled himself away.

“Lila, I’ve already told you no. I’m in love with Ladybug.”

At that, Marinette felt a cold chill run over her, but she had to escape her mind to continue watching.

“Why do you like her? She’s just a little bitch who got me akumatized! Ladybug is the worst!” Lila barked.

Adrien gritted his teeth, “You don’t know that! You don’t know anything at all!” he yelled. “Lila, you are just an insecure liar, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.” Adrien shook his head before he slammed his locker and left the building.

Lila sprinted off before sitting on a park bench dropping her head into her heads, “Stupid Ladybug, such a pretentious little bitch. Well, I’ll show you.”

A small butterfly entered her necklace. “Volpina,” drummed a familiar voice in her ear. “Let’s see if you succeed this time shall we?”

Lila cackled. “And take her down once and for all? I’m in, Hawkmoth.”

Purple smoke engulfed her and soon Lila had been replaced with Volpina.

***

  
Marinette paused for a second to catch her breath, and in the instant she did, an orb of light flew past her ear and she felt the hair in her ponytail whip her across her left cheek, leaving it stinging. Gasping from the sudden pain, she held back tears and clutched her hand to her cheek. Marinette pressed her fingers to her temple, and massaged the area slowly. Suddenly, another bright streak flew across the sky and the gates behind her began to bend and fold into themselves, sealing people into the park. She looked up and spotted a orange figure on top of nearby buildings, wielding a staff. Even more panic rose up in her chest, as Volpina met her gaze. Marinette started forward; this was the moment she’d been waiting for, a chance to take Volpina down herself, and redeem her name.

“TIKKI TRANSFORMÉ MOI!”

Ladybug readied her yoyo, fixated upon the sight of Volpina’s orange streak across the sky, but she was stopped short. “My lady!” Called a familiar voice.

Ladybug whipped her head around to see Chat Noir behind her, “What do you want Chat?” She asked with annoyance.

“I don’t want you to go,” he said firmly.

“Chat, Paris hates me! This is the only way I can win them back!”

“How is defeating her any different than defeating any other akuma?” Chat asked.

Ladybug sighed. “Because… I can’t explain it, I need to go.”

“I want to protect you.”

Ladybug offered a tender smile. “I appreciate that, and you know I do, but it’s best I do this on my own.”

Chat leaned in and connected his lips to Ladybug for a split second before pulling away. Ladybug felt a tongue on her bottom lip before he did so. She felt a sudden urge to wrap her arms around Chat’s neck and do it again, but she had more pressing matters to deal with.

Snapping back to reality, Ladybug frowned. “What was that?”

Chat laughed, blushing, and smiling. “I was afraid you’d punch me,” he replied before embracing her. “Be careful ok?”

Ladybug nodded her head. “I will,” she replied.

“Well, I guess you’re off, the-” Chat’s words were cut off by Ladybug’s soft hand on the nape of his neck. A feather-light peck on the corner of his mouth and a tiny sting where Ladybug’s hand had been. She bit me?

“Take off the mask sometime. We’d do well on a date together!” Ladybug winked, hugging Chat tightly before forcing her legs to pull her away.

“I look forward to it, my lady!” Chat yelled. When he was sure Ladybug was out of earshot, he blew a kiss in her direction and whispered to himself. “I knew it’d happen one day.”

***

Throwing her arm forward, Ladybug thrust her yoyo into the black, swinging herself to the other side of the street when one string of buildings ended. Whenever she could exercise her acrobatics like this, it always made her feel weightless, and tonight was no exception. After all, the view was wonderful: ruddy-pink orbs of light dotted the city, accompanied by spectacular yellow and orange lambency. Half-laughing, half-crying, Ladybug whooped as she jumped, enjoying her freedom to the fullest. She stopped to catch her breath on a chimney, her levity gone. At the moment that she regained her stamina, her instincts told her to head for the Eiffel Tower. Though the tower was already illuminated, Ladybug could feel something was there, and sprinted across the empty streets to get there. Strangely, there were no cars, no night buses, nothing that Ladybug would have to dodge in order to get to the Eiffel. Not that it really mattered, anyway. Traffic always had its way, but at least it was giving her some time.

Ladybug danced through the metal lattice of the tower, using her yoyo to grapple onto specific points that would get her to the top the quickest. On her way up, she thought of Adrien; she thought of Chat; she thought of Paris and Alya and her parents; she thought of everything she fought for. By the time Ladybug reached the Eiffel’s spire, she felt ready to set things right with herself and Paris. If even one Parisian sees me take down Volpina, they’ll finally realize that I want to protect the city, her thoughts screamed, spurring her on.

***

“Aha! Ladybug. I was wondering when you’d show your face,” sneered Volpina, grasping her pipe firmly in both her hands. Ladybug readied her yoyo, and took a tentative step forward. “What’s the matter? No cat to cover your back?” Volpina’s voice rang out from the darkness surrounding them.

“Oh, just passing by, Lila?” Ladybug remarked, hand on her hip. The use of Volpina’s real name unhinged the villain slightly and Ladybug used this time to formulate some semblance of a plan.

“Don’t call me that.” Volpina growled. It’d clearly struck a nerve. She took a menacing step forward and raised her pipe. She brought it down onto Ladybug’s knees, forcing her to reel backwards. Volpina sneered and advanced forward again, pipe raised. Ladybug was ready for the attack this time, and flung her yoyo forward and latched onto the pipe. Grunting with effort, she used all her remaining strength to pull the stick from Volpina’s grasp, and flung it across the rooftop, away from them both and into a plant pot nearby.

Ladybug began to step backwards away from Volpina, but before she knew it Volpina was right in front of her. “You think you’re so amazing, don’t you?” This was followed by a sharp blow to Ladybug’s right shoulder. “Paris’ little saviour!” This was followed by a blow to her left knee. “You’re just a bug!” Volpina kicked Ladybug square in the stomach, winding her and forcing her to her knees. “Nothing more but a pathetic bug, and I’m going to make that clear to the rest of the world.” This last remark was followed by a kick to Ladybug’s face, which left her side on to the floor, gasping for breath and struggling to see in focus. Volpina walked over to her pipe, and began to blow yet another illusion from it.

“Ladybug sighed, yoyo at the ready. “Lila, it’s not too late to change. I was selfish and underhanded and I don’t know what else, but you’re going much too far!”

“Oh, Ladybug, haven’t you heard?” Volpina’s laugh rang out against the cold night air. “Lila’s gone. And you’re about to be with her soon.” She charged toward Ladybug, hands outstretched. Ladybug lunged to the left, narrowly missing Volpina’s attack, making the villain lose her balance momentarily. Ladybug used this time to send a swift kick into her back, making her fall forward. Volpina snapped her head around with fury in her eyes and lunged at Ladybug again. Ladybug barely had time to react before Volpina had recovered and lunged for another attack. Ladybug turned and saw the villain holding a small knife, the blade reflecting Paris’ city lights below.

“Nice try, Lila, but I’m done falling for your pathetic illusions. It may have almost worked before, but not this time!” Repeated Ladybug in triumph, though she saw Volpina smiling imperiously in front of her.

Volpina laughed, a twisted cackle, and twirled the blade in her hand. “Oh, this? This isn’t fake, not at all. You could say it’s dreadfully real, no?”

Ladybug crawled back towards the edge of the rooftop as Volpina came closer and closer.

“Goodbye petit coccinelle,” Volpina said, thrusting the knife forwards. Ladybug twisted to the side, narrowly avoiding the blade, but rolled into some potted plants standing nearby.

“Oh that’s what you want don’t you? You want to play cat and mouse? Or fox and bug?” Volpina twisted the knife in her hands, and started forward again, as Ladybug scrambled to her feet, unable to catch her breath.

It was one swift motion that ended it all. It’s funny how one action can dictate everything that happens next. Just a thrust directly into her abdomen, that’s all it took. Volpina cackled maliciously, mirroring that of Hawkmoth’s many miles away.

“NOW!” Yelled Hawkmoth in triumph, “BRING ME HER MIRACULOUS!”

“No way old man, you promised me I could get what I wanted before you got what YOU wanted. Well, I’m not done. I still need Adrien to be MINE!” Volpina looked down at the convulsing Ladybug, who was bent in a fetal position around the weapon protruding from her stomach. “He’s mine now, bitch.” And with a final kick to Ladybug’s bruised and battered body, she took towards the skies, leaving Ladybug to wither on the rooftop.


	2. Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste is used to suffering and pain, the departure of his mother is a prime example. But nearly nothing can prepare him for what he discovers and nearly nothing can prepare him for the emotions and turmoil he will feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've done the introduction this is the first POV chapter featuring Adrien Agreste of course. I hope you enjoy and please leave comments and kudos if you can it'd be very much appreciated! Thank you!

The rain drummed heavily outside the windows of the Agreste Manor as an exhausted Adrien sunk into his bed. He was still boiling with rage from earlier, for multiple reasons. The first was Lila, she’d kissed him today, or tried to, and he wasn’t happy in the slightest. The second was Ladybug, whom Paris had turned on like a battered rag. He still had devotion to her, however. Besides, the only reason Ladybug “attacked” Lila was because she was jealous of her. The idea of that made Adrien’s cheeks warm and he grinned as he thought of it.

Adrien grabbed a remote from his dresser, hoping some TV would calm him down. He noticed a few shows playing at the time, Freeze Notice, Superwoman and Pastarama, all of which he skipped by as he aimlessly flipped channels. Adrien stopped clicking the remote upon hearing the news reporter, Nadja Chamack, announce: “Breaking news, the death of an idol has left Parisians devastated.”

Adrien threw his remote across the room as he rested a pillow behind his back and continued to listen. “You all hated her, but it’s funny how death can turn our enemies into our idols.”

Adrien felt his body tense as he felt the curiosity and dread rise up inside him. “Ladybug was one of the most renowned citizens of Paris, or heroines more specifically. She combatted and fought what no one else could.”

Adrien felt a chill run over him as he watched the news progress. _Why are they talking about Ladybug?_ His mind began to race, and he felt his pulse quicken.

“The body of Ladybug was found atop of the roof of Boulangerie Patisserie this morning. She was rushed to hospital to possibly keep her alive, but was pronounced dead only recently. A nation is in mourning and is planning to give Ladybug what we didn’t give her in her final hours: respect.” Nadja Chamack concluded.

Thunder struck and the TV and rest of the power shut off. Although the room was silent, Nadja’s words raced through his mind. _Pronounced dead. The body of Ladybug. Final hours._ As the realisation and reality hit, Adrien felt bile begin to rise up in his throat. He raced to the bathroom, only to  vomit up the entire contents of his stomach. Sweating and grasping the bowl of the toilet with both hands, Adrien managed to pull himself back onto his feet. Staggering back into his bedroom, he barely made it to his bed before his legs gave way and he collapsed onto it. Plagg, sensing the upset, stayed well away, choosing instead to snack on some leftover Camembert by the television.

Adrien’s  heart was racing at a million miles a minute, “I told her not to go.” He whispered to himself. “I TOLD HER NOT TO GO!” He screamed into the silence, burying his head deep into a pillow. The tears came fast, a hot spilling mess of soft crying. And it wasn’t just about Ladybug. It was about every goddamn thing. How his father was never there to understand him, how all his life he had been deprived of a normal kid’s privileges, and, above all, how he could have prevented Ladybug’s death, if he hadn’t been so goddamn head over heels for her.

He cried and sobbed and sobbed for hours. It was as if he was crying his entire soul away. Adrien remembered himself, or rather, Chat, kissing Ladybug before she left. She even had told him the words he’d always wanted to hear. “Take the mask off sometime, we’d do well on a date.” Now that could never happen. A shaky Adrien finally pulled himself from his bed just as the power flickered back on. He staggered over to the window resting a palm on it and burying his face against the glass pane. He continued to cry until his throat was numb and his eyes were sore, but still the tears didn’t stop.  

He didn’t move from that spot all night. At some point during the night he heard Plagg beg for some Camembert but eventually giving up as he nuzzled against Adrien’s shoulder.

He didn’t go down for supper that night and no one even noticed.  

***

Never in his life did Adrien want to skip school, but today was an exception. Ironic considering the lengths he went to to simply be able to attend school, Adrien was still resting against the window and only left the spot when Nathalie shouted from outside his room for him to hurry up as school was starting soon. Adrien’s body was still tense and his heart was still racing. He was pretty sure his eyes were terribly bloodshot too. He was also exhausted, as he couldn’t get a wink of sleep last night. He hadn’t moved from the window pane either, his face was seemingly embedded in the glass.

Adrien climbed the stairs of the school, only to be immediately ambushed by Chloé, “Adrikins!” She screeched. “Did you hear the horrific news! Ladybug is dead!” And with that, Chloé began her faux sob into Adrien’s shoulder.

Adrien pushed her away and frowned. “Go away Chloé.” He mumbled.

Chloé rested her hands on her hips. “How could you ask me to go away?” She asked with her snotty little attitude.

“Just go away!” Adrien yelled at her again.

Chloé at least had enough decency to leave at that point before he heard the familiar voice of Nino. “It’s unlike you to yell at her, or to yell at anyone really,” Nino said with a laugh.

“I’m under a fair bit of stress right now,” Adrien replied.

“Ah, with Ladybug and all, I’m truly sorry, dude. You look terrible. Sleep much last night?”

Adrien simply shook his head and sighed. “Let’s get to class.”

***

Adrien has had his fair share of stress and depression in the past, and he was used to handling it alone as well. Keeping quiet and not letting anyone in on his problems was the norm, especially since his father was less than helpful. But how do you deal with death alone? Especially of a loved one? That was something Adrien could not cope with. Or at least not to this extent. When his mother had vanished, he at least knew in his heart that she was alive somewhere and she was happy wherever that was. But with Ladybug, he’d seen photos of her body, and there was no denying she was dead. A stab wound in the gut was all it had taken to bring down the most vigilant hero of Paris. Obviously, Adrien was sad about Ladybug, devastated even,  but more so he was questioning his own mortality.

If just one stab wound had taken down Ladybug, it wouldn’t be long before he like her would meet his very own demise.

He needed to talk to someone, but who? Who can you tell that you’re secretly a superhero? Who can you tell that your superhero partner just died and to kick it that you were in love with her. Adrien couldn’t think of a single classmate he could trust. Except one, Marinette.

He would ask her at the end of class if he could go over to her house for some advice of sort. It would be cute to see her shaking and smiling and blushing as she would stutter to say yes. The very thought of that was enough to make him smile momentarily. But that’s all it was. A fleeting smile.

At the end of class Adrien walked towards Alya, if Marinette was anywhere, she’d be with her best friend for sure. But he was surprised to find Alya alone, furiously typing into her phone. “Alya, do you know where Marinette is?” He asked.

Alya turned to him, she looked terrible to say the least, “N-no, she wasn’t at school today,” Alya sniffled.

Adrien watched Alya try to compose herself and then spoke. “Are you ok?” He asked. He looked into her eyes, and he saw his own pain reflected in them.  He realized that this was as hard for her as it was for him. “Do you want to talk about it?” He suggested

Alya smiled a little and shook her head but all she did beyond that was walk away.

Seeing Alya upset made Adrien more upset as he tried to stop himself from breaking down like he did yesterday. He felt the tears prick his eyes again, and he quickly wiped them away as he heard a familiar snobby voice. “Ahem!”

Adrien turned and found himself face to face with Chloé’s smug face. “What do you want, Chloé?” He sighed.

Chloé smirked. “First of all, you look terrible! Second of all, I want an apology.” Adrien didn’t even bother to answer, he just turned and walked away.

“Adrikins!” Chloé called after him.

Adrien turned his head around to lock eyes with the blonde. “I’m still waiting!” She called.

Adrien simply sighed. “You don’t even deserve it Chloé.” And with that he was off.

Adrien still remembered Marinette’s address after the few times he’d visited her place. It was her parent’s amazing bakery and their residence was the top two floors. It wasn’t long before he arrived at Boulangerie Patisserie. The name clicked in his mind as he slowly came to a realization that this was the roof where Ladybug’s body was found. Adrien felt his stomach knot as he approached the bakery door. He knocked on the door and a kindly woman greeted him. Her eyes were also bloodshot and her nose was tinged red; she’s also evidently been crying.  “I’m Adrien Agreste, a classmate of Marinette’s. I just wanted to talk to her. Is she home?”

“I’m Marinette’s mother,” the woman replied. “Call me Sabine. I haven’t seen her since yesterday, but you can check her room if you’d like.”

Adrien  thanked Sabine as he entered the bakery. A man whom Adrien recognized as Marinette’s father was slumped over the kitchen counter, dabbing his eyes with a tissue. He climbed the stairs, opened the trapdoor, and found himself in Marinette’s room. It was all pink, just as he remembered, aside from one detail. Photos of him plastered the walls, some were in small frames. _Did Marinette have a crush on me?_ Adrien asked himself. He remembered them sitting in two swivel chairs next to one another almost touching hands as they fiercely competed, engrossed in a video game. The memory of such an event made his heart flutter.

It was clear Marinette wasn’t present, so Adrien stepped onto her balcony. “Marinette!” He called.

No response. Adrien looked around the balcony before stumbling upon a staircase that would lead him to the roof. _The roof where Ladybug died_. Adrien felt his body tense and felt nauseous as he ascended yet another stairway. The roof was empty and cold which caused Adrien to shiver, the sick feeling in his stomach only growing. “Marinette?” He called again looking around the roof to no avail.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t take standing there in that spot, that spot where Ladybug had met her painful demise. Adrien bolted down the stairs back onto the balcony and entered Marinette’s room. He sat himself calmly on her bed of pink sheets as he waited for his stomach to settle and for the tears to stop swelling in his eyes. He felt tension growing in the pit of his stomach. Ladybug was dead and Marinette was missing. The thought of what could have happened to Marinette only made Adrien feel more sick.

He heard the opening of a door as Sabine Cheng poked her head up. “Any luck?” She asked, with a hint of desperation in her voice, and worry and anxiety evident.

Adrien simply shook his head.

Sabine looked down in disappointment. “I hope you at least find something you’re looking for.” Adrien heard her voice crack slightly as she descended the ladder before closing the door behind her.

Adrien began to pace around Marinette’s room, and  noticed her diary on her desk. It wasn’t in the box she usually kept it in, in fact it was wide open. Adrien grabbed the diary and looked at the pages filled with her unique cursive writing. Curiosity grabbed hold of Adrien as he turned the pages.  He knew it was bad to snoop, but he was desperate to find any clue to her whereabouts, so he quickly began to read one of the entries.

It certainly didn’t take him very long to put the pieces together.

 


End file.
